1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an acoustic structure, and more particularly, to a micro acoustic transducer and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Related Art
Micro acoustic transducers developed are mainly applied in various acoustic receivers and it has become an object of the design thereof to pursue characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, and high sensitivity. Further, according to the result of theoretical modeling, it can be known that residual stress has a significant impact on the mechanical sensitivity of a diaphragm in an acoustic transducer. Under the influence of the residual stress, the boundary conditions of the diaphragm must be changed or a folding structure must be formed, so as to enhance the mechanical sensitivity of the diaphragm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,435, a basic microphone structure design declared as an acoustic transducer is included. The structure includes a perforated plate and a movable plate, wherein a dielectric fluid is contained there-between. The dielectric fluid is gas medium, air, or liquid, while the perforated plate and the movable plate are supported by a structure that functions as a spring. The shapes of the structures of the spring and the plate can be defined through a development process. The acoustic transducer can be combined with an oscillator circuit, such that the change in capacitance caused by the change in the space between the plates can be used as the base of the measurement of the acoustic transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,329 discloses a sacrificial layer deposited between the diaphragm and a silicon substrate, such that the sacrificial layer and the substrate are etched by an etchant through etch holes to form a cavity structure.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,460 discloses an acoustic transducer, which comprises a substrate, a backplate, and a thin film structure. The backplate comprises a flat surface having a hole with an aspect ratio and a support structure. The support structure of the backplate is a continuous structure or bump. The floating thin film structure is supported by the support structure and fixedly spaced from the backplate. As such, when an acoustic wave reaches, the floating thin film structure moves freely in the direction perpendicular to the plane.
However, according to the result of theoretical modeling, residual stress plays a significant impact on the mechanical sensitivity of a diaphragm in an acoustic transducer. Under the influence of the residual stress, the boundary conditions of the diaphragm must be changed or a folding structure must be formed, so as to enhance the mechanical sensitivity of the diaphragm; therefore, how to provide a structure and method for a diaphragm to achieve a better stress-releasing effect and improve the property of a microphone component become an important issue.